


Anywhere

by soapficgal



Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a short story that spun around in my head tonight as I was thinking of how I probably will be less than thrilled with the way Port Charles ends. With that thought in mind, I hope you all enjoy this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

"Anywhere" (Origin)

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

Chris Ramsey stepped out into the cemetery feeling the winds whip up around him as his heart ached with emptiness at the way things had crumbled down around him over the last couple of years. It seemed so empty, so bleak in Port Charles as everyone he’d known seemed to have faded away. With Karen’s unexpected death, it finally hit him that he was the last. They’d all had hopes and dreams for what the future held in store for them and while Chris had been the most ruthless of the bunch, he realized that it all ended up the same. He’d been lost and now there was nothing left to save him, nothing to hold him back as he prepared to make a journey far from this life he’d begun a short time ago in Port Charles.

Now looking down at the head stone that belonged to a woman he’d once loved, Chris knelt before it, feeling his heart ache as he dreaded the final farewell he’d come here to give to her. She’d meant the world to him and it had been over a year since she’d left this world.

“Eve,” Chris spoke her name solemnly thinking of the turn of events that had lead him to this moment in time, “I never thought this day would come, but here I am saying the one thing I never imagined I’d be saying to you again. It’s time that I left this place behind. Port Charles isn’t the same without you and I’ve only been fooling myself to believe that it could ever be anything without you. I know that there was a time when you’d tell me that I’d had one too martinis and that I was about as sincere as French toast that had been sitting in the kitchen for about a week, but the truth is I do love you Lambert. I’ve always loved you and in leaving you, even like this,” he trailed off his voice full of emotion as he looked down at the flowers growing beside her head stone, “it just feels so wrong. This all feels as if it shouldn’t be happening--that I shouldn’t have been the last. I tried to save Karen--lord knows I tried, but like with you I failed. Time and time again I tried to convince myself that I’d have been able to keep you here with me--to keep you in this world if I’d only been the one to have found you. Eve, I wanted nothing more than to save you, to offer my life in place of yours and I’d still do it in a heartbeat if meant you could be the last…”

“Oh Eve,” Chris felt an ache sweep over him as he realized this would be the last time he found himself at her side, the last moment he would share with his best friend as life outside Port Charles was all that was left for him.

[CHORUS:]  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

 

Chris slumped over lost in the sorrow of this turning point in his life as the soft sounds of the winds swept up around him. The breeze brushed over him, but it was nothing compared to the chill in his heart and the emptiness inside as he thought to all that had been lost over the years. If only they’d all been given a chance--if only the craziness that erupted through Port Charles hadn’t come about. If only….it seemed he had a lifetime of if onlys to surrender to.

“Excuse me,” A voice called out above the darkness as Chris turned to find an elderly woman standing before him, “I hate to be a bother, but could you help me find my way,” she began poignantly, “I seem to have taken a wrong turn and it lead me to this place.”

“Of course,” Chris nodded wiping away at the tears fresh on his face as he rose to his feet leaving behind the single red rose he’d brought with him to share with Eve in their final good-bye.

“Thank you,” the woman smiled politely noting the darkness that surrounded them, “It would seem that a cemetery would be a strange place for a young man like yourself to be spending his time. Certainly there would be much more entertaining outlets for someone your age.”

“I was saying good-bye to an old friend,” Chris explained simply as he guided the woman towards the entrance to the cemetery, “although I must say that it seems a bit late for a woman like yourself to be out in this darkness.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” she nodded in response, “it has been quite some time since I’ve been out at this time and my husband always tells me that it’s not safe to travel to such places, but somehow I seem drawn to them.”

“I can understand that,” Chris answered simply, “it would seem when someone you love is brought here before their time, you find yourself drawn to being near them.”

“Is that what happened to your lady friend,” the woman inquired, “was she taken before her time?”

“Yes, she was,” Chris nodded before giving her a sideways glance, “how did you know it was a woman?”

“Your eyes reveal all,” the woman stated simply, “and it would seem that in those sad eyes of yours the love you had for her will set you free.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” Chris offered politely, “she’s been gone for a while.”

“True love never dies--it just gets blurred along the way,” she paused as if to contemplate her words, “tell me something young man. If you could think of any moment in your life that you’d change something, when would it have been?”

“It would’ve been that day I lost her,” Chris confessed poignantly, “had I been able to stop fate from taking her from me, I would’ve leapt at that chance in a heartbeat. I would’ve protected her--saved her…”

“And in saving her?” the woman lifted a curious brow.

“I’d finally tell her that I loved her and that she was everything to me…” Chris answered as he helped the woman out of the cemetery.

“I think in her own way she knows,” the woman smiled politely, “and remember never give up on that impossible dream.”

“Easier said than done,” Chris offered a tiny smile before taking her safely to her car, “are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“I may be up in my years, but I’m clearly capable of finding my way home,” she smiled gently, “and perhaps it’s time you should do that same.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Chris nodded heading back to his apartment to say his final good-byes to Port Charles.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Chris walked through the streets of Port Charles thinking about the woman’s words as his heart ached for his love lost. Could he dare to dream the impossible dream and if so how clichéd would that be in thinking that way? He couldn’t help but smile as her words touched his heart. It had been so very long since he’d dreamt about that life with Eve that he’d hoped for, but after her death he’d wondered what the point in dreaming would be anymore. She was gone and nothing would change that.

As Chris headed up towards the front of his apartment complex, a flash of light washed over him and suddenly as his vision came back to him, he was standing in the center of a darkened room, the world suddenly unclear.

[Chorus]  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

“Watch your step Ramsey,” Scott Baldwin ordered as Chris looked to the brick wall before him feeling a flash of déjà vu, “we have to get them out of there,” Scott instructed as Chris felt a rush of something familiar sweep over him.

Chris stepped forward realizing he was back at the Stanton mansion and as the bricks came down to the wall Cooper and Julie had made, he could see Eve before him as a panic rushed over him. No, he wouldn’t lose her again, he vowed tearing at the bricks with his bare hands as he found himself compelled to save her--to stop her from leaving this world as fear consumed him. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Chris scooped down to pull Eve out of the wall and fear consumed him as the paramedics rushed in.

“She needs oxygen,” Chris replied as the paramedics hurried in and helped come to the rescue as Chris vowed not to lose her again.

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

“Chris,” Eve questioned feeling a bit drowsy as she looked up at him.

“I’m right here Lambert,” Chris promised reaching for her hand as he felt this moment weigh in over him as he knelt beside her gurney.

“Wh-what happened? What are you doing here?” Eve gasped for air.

“I was worried about you,” Chris teased with a tiny wink, “I had a hell of a time getting to you here.”

Eve offered a tiny laugh as her gaze swept up over him. She reached for his hand and he laced their fingers together remembering the familiarity of the moment as he remembered how this had been.

“Chris, what about Lucy…she and I…” Eve began as Chris glanced over at Kevin and Lucy, as they spoke to one another.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Chris promised with a soft smile, “after all that woman is just full of wind.”

“That she is,” Eve tried to laugh as a cough swept over her.

“Hey maybe it’s time for the oxygen again,” Chris raised the mask to her face again.

“Chris wait,” Eve pleaded with him as her gaze staggered over him.

“Eve, I know,” he sighed recalling all too well how this went as he looked over to Kevin, “I’ll go get him…”

“Who?” she questioned in confusion.

“Kevin, I mean that’s who you want isn’t it?” he asked poignantly.

“No,” she shook her head taking in a soft breath, “Chris, I want to talk to you…only you…”

“Me?” he gave her a curious look. “What about?”

“I had a dream…an awful dream and when I felt my last breath escaping,” she paused reaching out to touch his face affectionately, “your eyes were the last ones I saw. You were there with me--holding me and calling me back to you and it was then that I knew…”

“Knew what,” Chris questioned uneasily as he thought of the many emotions he’d been experiencing over the last few moments beside her. It all seemed too good to be true, too much like a memory but as he held her hand, she felt very real.

“That I couldn’t leave you,” Eve confessed faintly, “I could never leave you…not…not before…”

“Before what?”

“Before I told you how I felt,” she paused as tears swelled in her eyes, “Chris, I love you. I know how crazy that must sound considering that we’ve…”

“No,” he reached out to touch her cheek gently, “it’s not crazy. It’s not crazy at all. In fact,” he smiled feeling the joy of the moment reach down deep into his heart, “I love you too Eve. I have from the first moment I met you and I know in my heart that I always will. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Oh Chris,” the tears slipped past her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly knowing that this moment would change their lives forever. Somehow destiny had come full circle bringing them together again.

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

She stepped into the house thinking of the young man in the cemetery and a smile touched over her lips as she knew she’d done the right thing. With her life she’d been so very blessed and in her heart and those of her children and her grandchildren, she knew this late night walk had been for the best. Now making her way up the stairs she could hear her husband sleeping peacefully. They’d had so many good years together and she knew that it was because of the hand she’d played in fate. The angels had been good to her and she would never forget how wonderful life had been.

“Honey,” his voice rose through the darkness as she slipped out of her jacket, “is that you?”

“I’m home now dear,” she promised him as he turned on the lamp beside their bed giving a shadow over his handsome features. She’d never grow tired of looking at him as his love had been her saving grace all those years ago. Now as she made her way over to her bed, she slipped out of the shoes she’d been wearing in the cemetery and she eased in beneath the blankets beside him.

“Where were you tonight,” he asked as he reached out to her pulling her into a loving embrace.

“I was taking a trip down memory lane,” she confessed snuggling into his arms, “and I see that it was a good night for a walk as it reminded me just how lucky we are.”

“We’ve been very blessed,” he agreed with her a smile touching over his lips as he kissed her gently, “the years have been wonderful for us.”

“And they’re going to keep on being better as time goes on. That much I’m certain of,” she turned in his arms facing him as she touched his cheek, “your love was my saving grace and because you refused to give up on the impossible dreams of our love beating all the odds, we can have this moment together.”

“It was as it was always meant to be Mrs. Ramsey,” he smiled at her as he kissed her tenderly, “and even after all this time, I couldn’t love you more.”

“I couldn’t love you more than I do right now Chris,” she offered holding him closer to her, “even when it seemed we didn’t have a fighting chance, you believed.”

“I’d more heaven and earth to have you back again Eve,” he confessed, “and when I thought I could’ve lost you.”

“We both know that love like ours is timeless,” she smiled embracing her husband as she realized that her trip back into the past had given her a new breath of life, one that she would savor for always.

[Chorus]  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

 

The End


End file.
